


Coming Home

by rhoen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Come Licking, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, Marking, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: AU in which all good shinobi learn the highly valuable shadow clone technique, and put it to good use.ORGenma comes home to an unexpected surprise.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinypearl32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypearl32/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Proper Use of Shadow Clones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109806) by [tinypearl32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypearl32/pseuds/tinypearl32). 



> What better excuse for Raidou/Raidou PWP than an AU in which more shinobi use the shadow clone technique?
> 
> I hope you all like it as much as Genma does <3

It’s testament to how distracted he is – how relieved to be home – that Genma manages to get halfway down the hall before he realises that something is amiss. He stills, eyes going wide and stomach plummeting as the sounds register. There’s no mistaking the soft moans filtering through the too-thin wall or the distinctive creek of the bed audible through the crack in the door. Overcome with dread, Genma moves towards the source of the sound, his hand trembling as he reaches out to push the door open.

The scene he finds before him is the very last thing he expects to see. For a moment it doesn’t make any sense, and he struggles to place the man in Raidou’s lap with his back to the door, grinding against Raidou and tugging his hair with enough force to jerk his head back and make him moan. And then the familiar lines and unforgettable landscape of scars register, and Genma’s jaw drops in surprise, the senbon falling to the floor.

“What the—?”

Raidou startles, both the original and the clone freezing and turning towards him, cheeks flushed and lips swollen from nips and bites and rough kisses. Genma’s stomach jolts in interest, blood pooling low in his gut even as his mind struggles to make sense of what he’s just walked in on.

“You’re back early,” the Raidou sitting in the other’s lap says, rocking his hips just enough to make his counterpart give an abortive groan, nails biting into skin.

“The, uh…” Genma’s gaze falls to that touch, and to the crescent moon kisses littering Raidou’s back. “The mission finished early.”

His earlier despair forgotten, Genma meets Raidou’s gaze – the one whose hair was being so roughly tugged upon a moment ago. A smirk flickers across Raidou’s face.

“Want to join in? We were just getting to the good bit.”

Genma wants to protest that that really isn’t the proper use of clones, but given what’s on offer before him he can’t put that fleeting thought into words.

“The good bit?” he echoes instead.

“Yeah,” Raidou murmurs, his fingers tightening in the other’s hair and tugging a little more roughly in return than Genma would ever dare. His eyes widen as he realises this could be a lesson in what Raidou enjoys. Raidou leans in to lick his counterpart’s neck, lips grazing over sensitive skin as he keeps his eyes on Genma, holding him captive. “The good bit.”

And then he bites down, causing Raidou to cry out and jerk in his lap, unable to go anywhere with such a tight hold on his hair keeping him in check. Genma feels himself weaken at the knees, his pants suddenly far too tight. Those noises he heard from the hallway start to fill the air around them again, heady moans and the slight creaking of the bed crescendoing as the two figures move together, one slave to the other’s touch and striving to grind their bodies together in order to find some sort of relief from the clearly building tension. Genma can’t take it much longer, and watches, fixated, as the more dominant of the two pushes his free hand between their bodies.

“Ah! Genma!”

Raidou tries to turn towards him and, still rooted to the spot, Genma watches as the other releases his neck, a dark, angry bruise already forming. He eyes the teeth marks visible and longs to trace them with his tongue.

“Genma…” Raidou murmurs, reaching for him and breaking whatever spell Genma was under. He moves forward, as if in a trance, and watches the play of emotions across Raidou’s face as a hand moves between their bodies. He’s watched by two sharp, astute gazes as he approaches the bed, his own hand moving to the zipper of his flak jacket.

“Will you join us?” the other asks.

“In a minute,” Genma decides, reverent fingers alighting on Raidou’s shoulder and gaze falling between their bodies. He sees Raidou’s flushed, swollen cock in a tight, unforgiving grasp, and without the senbon to distract him finds himself biting his lip. “Don’t let me interrupt,” he manages.

The twist of Raidou’s hand upon himself looks almost cruel, at odds with the groan of ecstasy it tugs from his lips. Genma thinks it’s a crime when Raidou leans in to smother those sounds, until he watches the way Raidou kisses, all teeth and rough demands made on skin that answers with redness and swelling. Raidou’s lips are released, and a pattern of bruises and bite marks left adorning his neck and collarbone. With each passing second Genma hopes and fears that this is the real Raidou, because he knows he won’t be able to see those marks without vivid memories coming to mind.

As he watches his hands make clumsy work of his outer layers, vest and hitai-ate falling away with little care or consideration as to where they fall.

“Do you want to watch us fuck?” the barely marked Raidou asks, demonstrating a confidence and brazenness Genma doesn’t expect of Raidou but finds thrilling as the words course through him. “Or I could hold him while you take your turn. As a ‘welcome home’ gift.”

At a loss, Genma squeezes himself through the layers of clothing he wears, trying to dispel the growing ache. It doesn’t help. “What would you do if I hadn’t come home?”

The other, now free of distracting stimulation, fixes Genma with a heated gaze, a blush high on his cheek and doing its best to fight through the twists of scar tissue. “I’d have had him fuck me, and mark every inch of my body,” he murmurs, eyes flickering closed and a rich moan tumbling from his lips when the other jerks him again, the movement rough and unforgiving.

“Mm, sounds good,” Raidou answers, leaning in close as if about to kiss or nip at his lips. “But I think I’ll save myself for Genma.”

Raidou gives a whimper of frustration, which is cut short when his copy dives in and latches onto his neck, biting down on his racing pulse point. Genma gives a sympathetic groan, making quick work of his top and dropping it without a second thought before toying with the hem of his pants, wondering if he ought to remove them. When the Raidou tangled in the other’s lap turns to look, the other pauses his attentions too, instead checking out Genma’s very obvious state of arousal. He bites own lip, invested gaze trailing up over Genma’s torso and catching his eye. It’s almost unnerving to find himself watched by two of Raidou, and Genma’s chest rises and falls rapidly.

“Well?” he’s asked, and at the cue to removes the last of his clothing, exposing himself to Raidou’s hungry gaze.

“Oh,” the bruised one says, giving a shudder that has nothing to do with the hand now slack around his cock. The other nuzzles at his neck, nails digging into an already marked shoulder as if to anchor himself.

“Change in plans?”

“Finish me off first.”

Genma watches, enraptured, as Raidou negotiates with himself. When the hand around his cock tightens once again Raidou stiffens and groans, muscles tensing beautifully.

“Want to watch while we fuck?” Raidou asks himself, tongue teasing the shell of his ear. The other figure shudders at the stimulation, shivering and exposing his neck for further attention, the way he rocks his hips causing the bed to creak.

“Yes,” comes the startling reply. Genma already knows just how much Raidou loves visual stimulation as well as physical, but this takes it to a whole new level, and his cock twitches with excitement as he imagines putting on a show to rival what’s unfolding before him. It probably can’t be done, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try.

Already having catalogued as many details about what Raidou seems to enjoy in the rough touches, bites and kisses he gives himself, Genma shifts closer to the pair, carefully confident and determined to join in. “Let me help,” he insists, fingers alighting on the pale, virgin expanse of skin over Raidou’s shoulderblade as he kneels behind him. Meeting no resistance, he leans in to whisper in his ear: “You like this, right?”

Without any further preamble, he lowers his mouth to Raidou’s neck, slotting his teeth over a mark already adorning his skin, half of it lost in scars. He bites down, hard, and is rewarded with a choked cry, Raidou’s pace faltering. Tongue laving the spot, he lets his lips graze softly against Raidou’s neck and he gives another spot the same attention, before lifting his focus enough to meet the other’s gaze. The heat – the intensity – of the look that greets him, is enough to hold him captive for a moment, and he flushes as he sees love there as well as desire.

The moment doesn’t go unnoticed by the warm, responsive body between them, and Raidou half turns, words on the tip of his tongue. They’re stolen from him, though, as his counterpart claims his lips in another demanding kiss, love absent from the touch as hunger wins through. Genma nuzzles at Raidou’s neck, the moans he’s making vibrating against his skin and tickling his lips as he worries an unblemished spot, adding another mark. One hand gripping at Raidou’s waist, Genma lets his other move to the front of Raidou’s body, dipping low enough to cup and tease his balls as the other Raidou continues to jerk him off, pace never faltering. The tell-tale, high-pitched whine that reaches Genma’s ears tells him they’re making quick work of the task, and he carefully increases the pressure of his hand, rolling Raidou’s balls gently.

“Fu—!”

Genma shivers and smirks against Raidou’s shoulder, nuzzling the familiar twist of scars and then adorning it with kisses. He cares less about the fact that another mouth is now teasing the opposite side of Raidou’s neck than he does about nipping and licking a trail towards Raidou’s ear, his words whispered against the sensitive shell: “I love you.”

He’s close enough to feel the way Raidou stiffens, every muscle cording with tension, and he encourages it, working in tandem with the other man to push him over the edge. It doesn’t take much more, and as he bites down again, sucking and licking at the already marked spot, Raidou starts to come, crying out in unrestrained ecstasy. His moans echo off the wall, reverberating through Genma’s body and making him shudder too, envious of the pleasure he can feel coursing through his body.

Along with Raidou, he coaxes him through every last flutter and ripple of pleasure, until it’s clear it’s becoming too much. Raidou groans, pushing the man in front of him away and pants as he tries to shift from Genma’s touch. Genma lets him go with one last kiss to a dark and tender bruise.

“Shit,” Raidou sighs, the curse testament to how undone he is. Bringing a hand up to run through his sweat dampened hair, he flops forward, and Genma watches, struck by an illicit thrill as Raidou accepts the come-smeared hand offered to him, kissing it and then licking the traces of his release from his own skin, nipping at fingertips when he’s done. It’s a show Genma guesses is mostly for his benefit.

_ Shit _ , his mind echoes, and he tears his gaze away long enough to look the figure unadorned with bites and hickeys. Raidou smirks, half embracing his own still lax frame, and carefully tilts the other figure’s chin.

“I think that’s enough for now,” he murmurs, receiving a nod in agreement. And then, with a gentle kiss, the clone dispels. Genma’s eyes widen in astonishment as he’s left kneeling opposite the real Raidou – the one without a bite or bruise on his skin – whose body shudders and eyes fall closed as the clone’s memories hit him. It takes him several moments to gather himself and open his eyes again, meeting Genma’s gaze, and Genma still hasn’t managed to pull himself together.

“I… I thought…” he tries, giving up and for a moment mourning the loss of all those beautiful lovebites and bruises.

“What would you have said if you came home and saw all those marks on me?” Raidou asks, somehow managing to keep his tone calm despite the precome beading at the head of his cock and tickling down his twitching length.

Genma reaches out to touch Raidou’s shoulder, fingers trace over the unblemished skin. Raidou has a point. “Not this,” he admits. “Although from now on…”

“From now on?” Raidou prompts, becoming breathless as Genma continues to caress the curve of his neck.

“Nevermind,” Genma decides, leaning in. “I want to be the only one to mark you.”

His fingers thread into Raidou’s hair, and he tugs without fear of hurting him. Raidou moans openly, panting his response into the air: “Good.”

Shivering with excitement, Genma picks a spot on Raidou’s neck to start with, wholeheartedly agreeing with the sentiment.

_ Good _ .


End file.
